Cover it Up and Keep a Distance
by whenifall
Summary: A new student has shifted her life to Toronto. She will be attending the 2011-2012 year at degrassi with only one friend in the world, her cousin. Unlock the mysteries and strap in because you are in for a roller coaster of emotions. Rated T for future.
1. Chapter 1

As I slowly eased my way out of the car, I let the souls of my Toms slowly grip the pavement while simultaneously staring up at the beautiful gloomy sky. I slightly drifted into a gaze at the unfamiliar environment. I slowly took a breath of fresh air and let it all soak in. "This is my home now." I said to myself as I let out a quiet sigh.

Goodbye Seattle, once _my_ beautiful emerald city, hello Toronto.

I exhaled as I looked around arms crossed while lightly kicking the tiny rocks that emerged from the uneven blacktop, remaining in a closed state of mind.

**Hold on a moment. Let's back this up a bit:**

My name is Samantha Weiss. Sam would be preferable if you don't mind. I'm 15 years old. I recently moved to Toronto to live with my aunt and uncle.

I had lived in Seattle for most of my life. I didn't want to leave it, but I didn't feel I had any other choice.

My parents have been going through marital problems since I was about 8 years old. They refuse to get a divorce, even though it's quite obvious they hate each other. Whenever I'm around them, they bicker. Whenever I'm alone with one of them, they gripe about one another. It drove me absolutely insane. I used to walk everywhere just to avoid their company. I would lock myself in my room and just sit there, I wouldn't do anything, I would just drift off into my own imagination. I didn't have many friends, and the ones I had I honestly had no interest in outside of school. My brother and I were distant; we would hardly acknowledge each others existence. I was all alone in the world.

The one friend I had was my cousin who lived in Toronto. He and I get along like best friends. We're into the same music, have nearly the same interests, and the way we present ourselves is very similar. We understand one another and our own perspective on life. We were 2,100 miles apart so I couldn't just call him over when I needed someone I could trust, someone I could go to when I needed to get out of my "home," a shoulder to cry on.

Every single aspect of my home was blatantly unwelcoming. I just couldn't handle it there. It drove me absolutely crazy. I needed an escape. Some sort of relief. An escape that was permanent.

It was a hasty decision to leave my life in the states to move to Toronto, but I knew it was the right one. I knew I'd be happier living with my cousin. I feel like I belong here more than I ever did back home. Also, aesthetically Seattle and Toronto were very alike, so the change wasn't greatly dramatic.

Of course, I had to break through my parent's overprotective boundaries in order to leave the country… But when I was able to state my case, they were more than willing to send me to where I'd be most happy.

**Anyways, back to my new life:**

I took my bag out of the car and steadily placed it over my shoulder as I continued my gaze. "Degrassi Community School" I silently read to myself as I scoped the high school. "It looks... decent." I told myself under my breath.

I scoped the passing students as they would turn to look at me. Some would whisper to one another after getting a good look, some would give me strange looks, some would even smile and quickly shift their head to another direction to ease the tension as we made eye contact.

After each instance I would just let my eyes roll in remorse at how typical these kid's reactions were. It isn't like I'm not use to seeing people look at me like I was some sort of circus freak. They more than likely don't even make an effort to be different. Conformity is the undocumented eighth deadly sin. I wasn't about to let others sway the way I like to present myself. However I feel comfortable with dressing is no one's concern but my own.

"Are you coming Sam?" I awoke from my trance as my cousin coaxed me toward the entrance of my new school.

"Oh… Uh, Yeah…" I couldn't bring myself out of the awkwardness that had consumed me while my mind was elsewhere. I had just processed that, with the exception of one person, I knew absolutely no one.

He had a year at this school prior to my arrival, so hopefully he had some friends I could get to know and I could finally be content, if not happy.

Hopefully I would meet someone who was into music the same way I was. I loved to sing and play the acoustic guitar. I wrote my own music along with learning cover songs upon request. I wanted to make that known around these halls. Sam Weiss would be Degrassi's very own music prodigy. I wouldn't mind that at all.

-

As we picked up our schedules I was told by a distributor, possibly a counselor of some sort, to go to the office to talk to the principal about what I should expect from this school and all the school sanctioned activities I had the option to be a part of.

_Yippee __school spirit__..._

I stood there for a few seconds to contemplate whether i should go or not. I ran my fingers through my blond hair at the front to mix with my dark brown hair. I then decided it would be a good idea to go and see what he had to say.

My cousin liked to make fun of me for the way I did my hair. Apparently the way I styled it was almost the equivalent to that of Rogue from X-Men. Which I'll admit was true, but I liked it. That chick was an emotionally-unstable badass.

I timidly eased my way to Principal Simpson's office to see him standing behind his desk while leaning against the wall behind it with a warm smile plastered across his face.

With that, I sighed in relief as I walked through the door with a bit more confidence than I had begun with.

He seemed genuinely nice. Unlike the Principal I had prior to Degrassi. He would not have taken the time out of his busy schedule to cordially greet a new student into their brand new learning environment.

I have a good feeling about this school.


	2. Chapter 2: Useless States of Mind

**Yeah, so I obviously don't own Degrassi. The only thing I own in this is the character Samantha.**

"Hi, my name is Sam, I'm a new grade ten here at Degrassi" I exclaimed to Mr. Simpson.

"Well it's very nice to have you here; I hope you have a great time here at Degrassi." I knew from that moment I would at least enjoy one asset of this place: the teachers.

I ran up to him as soon as I saw him. I gave him a huge bear hug as I grunted about how much I'd miss him and how glad I was to be at the same school as him. I know I JUST saw him, but as I said before: I had just let it all sink in.

I started to do this un-Sam-like jig with my arms to express how excited I was about being at such a seemingly amazing place. I then realized what I was doing and stopped to regain my composure.

I saw this petite, doughy blue-eyed girl walk in the direction parallel to us as she fumbled with her bag looking as though she was in a rush even though classes weren't starting for about twenty more minutes. She smiled at us and went back to what it seamed like tearing through her bag to find lost gold.

"Do you know that girl?" I questioned.

"Oh, that was just Clare." He responded.

Right I as I was about to ask about her the bell annoyingly sounded and a familiar voice came from the speakers located throughout the halls. "Attention students, if you didn't already know, that was the first bell of the new school year. That signals that you should all be on your way to your first period. This is your Principal, Archibald Simpson, signing off. Have a great year at Degrassi." I was on the verge of laughter at how great this man's name was. ARCHIBALD. It didn't help that he was ACTUALLY bald either. Man, oh man.

He and I then went our separate ways and I walked to my first class. It was Media Immersion; and guess who was in the same class? The blue-eyed girl that looked frantic as she fumbled through her bag. Cool, I could properly introduce myself.

Right as I was about to sit down the teacher called me up to speak in front of the class. "Class, this is our new student, she just moved here from Seattle, Washington. Her name is Samantha Weiss" She coaxed me to introduce myself with a smile and a hand gesture.

"Hello…" I said shyly. "My name is Samantha… Though I prefer to be called Sam…" I continued awkwardly, looking up at the class and then letting my eyes sink to the floor and then I let them focus the only familiar face in the room because out of everyone in the class, I knew her best. "Um, I hope to get to know each and every one of you..." I argued with my thoughts on what to say next and all I could get myself to say was "…Yeah," How disconcerting was that introduction? Great start Sam, way to show your peers who you truly are… Not.

"Alright, Ms. Weiss, please take your ball by Ms. Edwards." She pointed to the blue-eyed girl. Well, I guess the only good thing that came out of that was basically being forced to introduce myself to this girl. I really hope she doesn't think I'm too uncouth.

She glanced at me as I sat down, gave me a sweet half-smile, and then continued concentrating on her assignment. I contemplated talking to her, but the class was too silent so I knew the teacher must have a strict rule on talking during production hours.

After the hour had ended, I started to form a conversation with her.

"Hey! So, as if you didn't already know, I'm Sam. You are?" The way I stated that phrase felt strange. I didn't want to come off too pushy, but I couldn't think of any other way to introduce myself other than being blunt.

"Oh, hey, my name is Clare. It's very nice to meet you Sam." See said softly. She then shook my hand. This is what made me feel accepted. She really seemed like a nice girl. "What grade are you in?" she questioned, igniting the conversation.

"I'm a grade ten, and you?"

"Grade eleven… Oh hey, my next class is on the other side of the school. I'll see you around!"

I was eminently satisfied with our short-lived conversation. I was just glad to have someone I knew I could at least call an acquaintance on the first day.

As I walked down the hall to find my History class, I ran in to my cousin again. He bumped my shoulder and asked how my first class went. I didn't really have much to tell him other than I made potential friends with Clare. As I told him that he scoffed and walked in the other direction. I gave him a look in bewilderment as he turned back for one last taunting smile.

What was he not telling me?

**Author's note: So obviously I'm purposely hiding who her cousin is from you as some sort of suspense. Don't worry, you'll find out soon. I'll keep giving you hints before I drop the bomb though. So use deductive reasoning kiddos!**

**Sorry to say that I will not be updating until this weekend. I'm pretty busy right now, but stay tuned!**

**Read and Review. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: No One Can Stop Me Now

**I don't own Degrassi, any characters, or the song. I only own Samantha. Now if you wanna sue me, I suggest you don't read this, because you don't have a reason.**

When lunchtime rolled around I felt completely awkward again. I might as well strap on baggy pants, suspenders, and a sweater vest and call myself Urkel. The only thing that made me feel welcome was being gawked at. I mean, that may sound superficial, but at least I was getting some sort of positive attention on my first day.

I tried to find my cousin or Clare. No luck whatsoever. Were they avoiding me or something? Whatever might as well find someone to sit with...?

I scoped the cafeteria from the upper level and found a group of girls who looked decent, but they looked parallel to my ideal friend. I guess I should just sit alone today. There's always tomorrow... right?

Just as I turn around I see a pair of eyes looking at me from a few inches below. Startled, I gasped and let my lunch flop out of my hand and onto the floor a few inches away from us.

"Oh dear, Clare, you scared the hell out of me." I said catching my breath.

"Ahh. Yeah, sorry, I would have said something but you seemed too focused on... whatever it was you were doing. I was just wondering if you wanted to hangout sometime, seeing as you're new and may need someone right now."

"Aw that's sweet." I responded. I shifted my eyes around, arms folded as if in deep thought, and after a moment I came to an idea. "How about you stop by room 408 after school, I have an open audition for the music program and it'd be great to have a friend there for some moral support."  
I raised my eyebrows and looked down at her eager to hear an answer.

"Yeah, sure Sam, that sounds fun."

Pleased with her answer, I smiled and said. "Great! See you then.  
Bring your friends if you want as well!"

"We'll see. Well, I have to get ready for my next class, good luck at your audition." After our conversation she smiled and walked off to her next class.

I picked up the lunch I flung on the ground and threw it in the garbage. I bought an apple so I wouldn't audition on an empty stomach. I tossed it in the air, caught it, and took a bite from it, like a badass.

Once school ended, I rushed to the car and pulled out my beautiful, red, Ovation Celebrity I had named Steve. I kissed it for good luck and headed back into Degrassi.

"Hi, I'm Samantha Weiss and I am here to audition for the Degrassi music program. I'll be singing a cover: 'Carefree Highway' by Anarbor." I strummed a G major just to make sure it was tuned and applied my capo to the 2nd fret(considering it's originally sang by a male, I needed to change the key.) and began to play.

"I came to, face pressed to the carpet.  
I have no clue how I got here.  
I must've been livin' it up, livin' it up, livin' it."

I got completely engulfed by the music. I noticed people holding up their phones like lighters as I was getting more into the song. The feeling of pleasing a crowd was tremendous. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.

"Thank you Sam, that was superb. I'll let you know." The teacher said.

As soon as I got off stage I noticed that Clare was there and had brought along two guys, one being my cousin. I guess that sort of explains his reaction when I told him I met her. I didn't think it over anymore than that.

I ran up to Clare and gave her a bear hug. "CLARE!" I shrieked while still hugging her. "I'm so glad you came, all of you." I let go and looked at all of them before Clare started talking.

"Oh, it's no problem Sam. You're good. Like, really good." she  
genuinely acknowledged.

"You have no clue how much it means to hear someone say that." I looked over and glared at my cousin as if he didn't support me enough. It isn't that he wasn't supportive; he just never told me his opinions on my music. He'd always tell me that his opinion shouldn't matter to me, which was just about the dumbest thing I've ever heard.

They all laughed as they realized the look I shot him. "What?" He asked in response to the disconcerting glare. "I just don't like to tell people things they should already know."

"You're full of crap." I laughed as I playfully slapped his stomach. He flinched and stepped back.

"Ouch, dude, you really have to stop doing that." he groaned.

"Never." I laughed and walked away, purposely bumping his shoulder in  
the process.

After the fact, Clare and I went to this cute little café-burger joint thing a couple blocks away. "The Dot" is what it read on the sign placed atop the building.

Clare and I went in and some blond dude named Peter took our orders. Too bad they really didn't have food for me here considering I'm a vegetarian... Whatever though, coffee would suit me just fine right now.

"So... What can I get you ladies?" he asked in a sort of monotone voice.

"Uh, I'll have a coffee with soymilk please." I shyly answered.

"Same, but black is fine with me." After he took our orders, she turned to me "You know, I'd expect someone from Seattle to take their coffee black." she teased.

"Pff, shut up. That's a stereotype." I retorted, cocking my head and  
raising my eyebrows, setting up to make a witty remark. "You don't  
see me saying 'Hmm and I thought Canadians had stronger accents and  
went oot and aboot and rode moose to school' do you?" teasing her back in just about the most sarcastic tone I could use.

Peter chimed in and handed us our drinks. "Coffee ladies." The way he talked bothered me for some reason. It lacked personality.

"Thanks Peter." We said in unison. We looked at each other in shock for a second and then busted out in hysterical laughter.

After a moment, we regained our composure and I continued the small talk.

"So, I guess you know my cousin."

**Authors Note:**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I bet by now you have an idea on whom her cousin is, but if not, you'll most definitely find out next chapter. Keep in mind that there is no telling when I'll have the next one up. I'm very busy and I jot down ideas in my spare time.**

**K. I love you. Read and Review. BAIII.**


End file.
